Tisseur de Songes
by x-valren-x
Summary: Elle était la plus belle créature jamais vue. La dernière de son espèce. Aujourd'hui, le monde est en danger, il se refroidi, il meurt et elle seule peut arrêter le processus. Le problème? C'est que Jack l'a tuée il y a plusieurs siècles de cela.
1. Ere glacière: le commencement

**Déclamé: **Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, c'est dommage. Je ne me fais pas d'argent en écrivant, dommage aussi... -ou pas xD - et malheureusement pour nous tous, quoi que nous écrivions, ça ne changera en rien la sérié T_T ( quoi? bien sûr que y'a des moments que nous voulons TOUS modifier. On se demande bien lequel... )

**Spoiler: **Soyons clairs: je hais les spoilers. Pourquoi? Ça gâche tout. Je connais la fin de la saison 3 sans l'avoir vue! c'est... triste. Tout ça parce que des gens ne préviennent pas que y'a des spoils. Bref. Mes amis je le dis: il y en aura dans cette fic! enfin, pas vraiment vraiment. des rappels, des anecdotes... et enfin, le fameux moment de la saison trois qui gâche tout et qui sera revisité par mes soins. Pour ceux qui ne désirent pas savoir comment cela se termine, je ferais sans doute une FIN ALTERNATIVE, pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise ^^

**Couples:** Principalement Jack /Ianto. faut pas déconner xD

Mais aussi:

- Ianto / OC ( incoutournable u_u ça sera lié à l'évolution de nos deux préférés.)

- Jack / OC (le même que avec Ianto, oui... mais amour à sens unique si je puis dire)

- Gwen / Rhy

- Owen / Tosh

**Rapidité:** J'ai une vie IRL, c'est logique... Comme vous tous. J'ai une motivation fluctuante, et une confiance en moi proche de zéro. Aussi pardonnez-moi si je mets du temps à écrire! la page blanche existe, les corrections des textes aussi... bref, les chapitres varierons entre 1 toutes les semaines ou tous les mois... (navrée xD)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ere glacière: Le commencement.<span>  
><strong>

Deux corps étaient étendus dans un lit légèrement trop petit, deux corps que les draps ne couvraient pas entièrement et laissaient apercevoir leur peau nue. Étroitement enlacés, ils dormaient paisiblement, ou presque. Un jeune homme était troublé dans sa quiétude, son visage enfouit dans la nuque offerte, était crispé, ses yeux plissés et ses muscles tendus. Il rêvait.

Un rêve du passé qui revenait le hanter.

C'était de plus en plus récurent, telle une image rémanente se figeant dans sa rétine. Il ne pouvait pas lutter, toutes ses cellules hurlaient face à cette mise en garde nébuleuse. Il savait que quelque chose allait se produire, qu'une fois encore, il en était le centre et que le monde, son monde, allait être bouleversé. Il en avait conscience et sa mémoire fouillait son passé à la recherche de l'élément désiré. Tout ce qu'elle trouvait était l'image d'un jeune homme à la chevelure trop longue, d'un noir profond comme une nuit éternelle et des yeux… à damner un humain.

Jack Harkness était tombé sous le charme. Il avait espéré ne pas tomber amoureux, n'avoir qu'une attirance physique, sexuelle, mais c'était sans compter le comportement extraordinaire de celui qui allait composer une partie de sa vie. Cette créature majestueuse qui lui avait fait confiance jusqu'au bout, assez pour lui montrer des merveilles, un monde aux couleurs changeantes et miroitantes.

Définitivement… Jack aimait la Terre grâce à Shellial. Depuis il n'avait plus jamais cessé de l'adorer, de vouloir la protéger, à sa manière, d'en profiter un maximum. Chaque rêve lui renvoyait ce visage chéri dans un paysage verdoyant, une explication sur un principe inconnu, une hypothèse nouvelle devant un nouveau fait. Jack avait beaucoup retiré de cette présence douce, tout comme il avait beaucoup donné à cet être aujourd'hui disparu.

Car si Jack était immortel, ce n'était pas le cas de ceux qui l'entouraient. Il avait promis de veiller sur lui… et il avait failli à sa tâche. Une seconde fois.

Il se réveilla le corps étrangement froid alors que son cerveau continuait de lui envoyer un signal, une chose dont il aurait aimé ne jamais se souvenir mais qui restait en lui comme une toile de fond. Il était hanté par bien des fantômes, mais celui de Shellial était le plus présent. Même Gray ne parvenait pas à surpasser le jeune homme.

C'était comme un virus qui s'accrochait au corps pour ne jamais le lâcher. Un truc qui colle et dont on ne peut se débarrasser. Jack pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, ce gosse continuait de lui manquer. Le temps avait fait trop rapidement son œuvre… Il continuerait toujours à passer, insensible au héros du futur qui était condamné à voir les gens crever.

Il sortit des draps et son corps frissonna violemment. L'appartement était pourtant chauffé… Il était censé se sentir bien ici, dans une chaleur molletonnée. Même le tapis lui semblait glacial. Il fronça les sourcils, se frictionna un instant alors que son épiderme se révoltait contre le mauvais traitement. Il souffla un bon coup… et seule la buée de sa respiration lui répondit.

Nouveau frisson, plus violent encore.

Jack se dépêcha de se vêtir, peu désireux de chopper la mort en se baladant nu dans une pièce glaciale. Il remonta la couverture sur le corps toujours endormi et sortit silencieusement de la chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et ouvrit la bouche… Sans que rien ne puisse sortir.

Un paysage d'une blancheur immaculée se présentait devant lui, les flocons continuant de danser dans l'air, insensible à l'improbable de la situation.

Le monde était à la date exacte du 27 juillet 2008 à 6h12.

Le temps avait été frais toute la semaine, mais rien ne présageait cette impossibilité ! Il consulta rapidement l'engin à son poignet, pianota et retint une exclamation de surprise.

Moins sept degrés Celsius.

Dans un appartement correctement isolé.

Jack n'osa imaginer ce que cela donnait dehors.

- Ianto !

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Il retenta une seconde fois et seul un gémissement étouffé lui répondit. Son amant n'était pas du matin le dimanche… Nouvel essai et se fut une exclamation outrée qui lui fut adressée.

- Jack ! Qu'est-ce tu as foutu avec mon chauffage !

D'accord, il s'attendait à une réaction pas spécialement engageante – se réveiller dans le froid, si tôt, un dimanche matin, y'a vraiment mieux… - mais il n'imaginait pas être la cible d'une attaque comme celle-là ! Lui qui était l'incarnation de l'innocence ! ou pas. D'accord, la remarque était justifiée, n'empêche qu'il lança à son amant un regard indigné pour la forme.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Jack ! Ça va prendre des heures pour avoir une température acceptable ! Tu voulais me congeler ?

- Je t'aurais demandé ! Et je n'ai rien fait. Regarde dehors.

Ianto obéit et étouffa un juron qui fit sourire l'immortel.

- Jack…

- Prépare-toi, je contacte les autres. Nous avons un gros problème.

**OoOoOoO**

- Quelle idée d'avoir garé la voiture dehors !

- Tu étais pressé vendredi, tu te souviens ? Bien sûr que tu te souviens. Répliqua Jack avec un clin d'œil complice à son employé. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et contre toute attente ne répondit pas. Il préférait s'enfoncer dans son écharpe et cacher ses mains gantées dans sa veste chaude.

- Ça va prendre du temps pour rejoindre le hub.

- On irait plus vite en ski.

- Navré Jack, mais je ne cache pas ça dans mes poches.

Le capitaine sourit et se rapprocha de Ianto, fourrant ses mains avec celles de son coéquipier. Son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle alors qu'il regardait l'autre se teindre d'un rouge du plus bel effet.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je vérifiais tes dires.

- Bien. Maintenant tu peux t'éloigner ?

- Pas envie. Tu me donnes un de tes gants ?

- Mais qu'est que tu veux faire avec UN gant ?

- Le mettre à ma main pardi ! L'autre sera cachée avec la tienne, au chaud, dans ta poche. Tu n'as pas besoin de gant dans une veste…

Ianto s'arrêta, pas certain de bien comprendre ce que voulait son capitaine. Il se laissa donc faire, le fixant retirer la grosse laine, dévoilant ses doigts à l'air frais… et ceux de l'immortel disparaître avec SON gant.

Injuste.

Jack continua de sourire, tendis sa main non couverte à Ianto qui la prit sans réfléchir. Le contact chaud de leur peau le fit frissonner… et il cacha leurs mains jointes dans sa doudoune. Son capitaine était tombé sur la tête, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait cette réflexion. Ils avaient l'air… de crétins. Heureusement, personne ne mettait le nez dehors. Aucun nez d'ailleurs ne survivrait par ce froid.

- Tu es chaud Ianto.

- Par pitié Jack, tais-toi.

- Je te donne chaud ?

- Non ! c'est les trois pulls, la chemise et tout le reste qui me donne chaud. Tu aurais dû mettre un bonnet et une écharpe. Marmonna le jeune homme en avisant la nuque offerte aux flocons.

- Nous pouvons aussi partager ton écharpe si tu veux…

Ianto lança un regard horrifié à son supérieur, faisant mine de reculer sous son rire amusé. Jack le prit soudain par la taille et posa un baiser affectueux sur le haut de son crâne, avant de reprendre sa route.

Ils ne mirent pas loin de deux heures pour rejoindre la base, Ianto était d'une méchante humeur, Jack plus amusé que jamais… Et le reste de l'équipe était tout aussi épuisée par le trajet difficile qu'ils avaient eu.

- Bon les enfants ! Noël n'est pas encore arrivé et la neige est déjà là. Toshiko, des explications ?

- Aucune activation de la faille, ni cette nuit, ni dans les jours précédents. Rien qui explique ce changement de saison.

- Artefact alien ? proposa le médecin qui secouait sa veste pleine de neige.

- Probable… sûrement. Je ne connais aucun alien capable d'influencer ainsi le temps. Il faut trouver la cause rapidement. Tosh, occupe-toi de ça, analyse toutes les données, Gwen, écoute les conversations de la police, demande à tes amis ce qui se passe, trouve des infos. Owen, va à l'hôpital, je veux que tu recenses tous les cas particuliers pouvant avoir un rapport avec notre affaire.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère. Je ne ressors pas ! c'est la croix et la bannière pour avancer !

- Nous te donnerons une gommette à ton retour. Répliqua Jack avec un naturel désarmant. Owen ne sut pas quoi répondre.

- Et moi ? demanda Ianto oublié dans le début de conflit opposant les deux hommes.

- Tu restes avec moi. Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de café.

Effectivement, ce dimanche matin fut long, pénible, sans nouveauté, sans même de début de réponse, le chauffage tournait à plein régime pour faire face à la rudesse du temps extérieur qui mettait à mal la tuyauterie. Le capitaine ne cessait de téléphoner, de recevoir des appels crachotant – lignes téléphoniques perturbées – et les cris de son ptérodactyle commençaient à lui taper sur le système. Il allait hurler quand la jeune informaticienne le fit à sa place.

- Jack ! J'ai quelque chose.

Il se leva, descendit en catastrophe et se planta auprès de la jeune femme, regardant sa trouvaille.

- Les capteurs enregistrent une hausse d'énergie. Elle ne cesse d'augmenter… Regarde.

Elle désigna l'écran et la courbe grimpante. Un tel flux était rare et ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Ici, il était évident que le danger arrivait à grand pas.

- La faille ?

- Elle réagit en échos, mais rien n'en sort. Elle est… étrangement stable. Ecoute ça…

Elle augmenta le volume des enceintes et un son d'abord crissant se fit entendre. Jack haussa un sourcil interrogateur et la jeune femme épura un peu plus le son, augmenta la résolution et enfin, un bruit émergea. Un grondement bas, vibrant et intense. Ça aurait pu être une interférence, un bruit parasite… mais l'arrêt brutal du son et sa reprise en gémissement démontrait le contraire.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda Jack

- J'ai cherché dans les archives, Gwen m'a aidé à trier les informations. Nous avons trouvé d'autres cas semblables à celui que nous vivons. L'un deux se déroule en dans les années 1889. Ce n'est pas précis. J'ai trouvé ça… Jack, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le champ de l'agonie…

Comme pour répondre à ce mot, un râle traversa le silence soudain, un grattement pitoyable puis un hurlement glacial. Puis le silence retomba. Brutalement.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. Fit Tosh et coupant le son.

Jack hocha la tête, le visage soudainement soucieux. Gwen et Ianto arrivèrent, l'une interrogative, l'autre essoufflé.

- Ça s'étend Jack. Tout Cardiff est sous la neige. Les alentours enregistrent des baissent des chutes températures vertigineuses.

- Nous entrons dans une nouvelle ère glacière…

- C'est impossible ! répliqua Gwen, qui pourtant était maintenant habituée aux impossibilités. Ere glacière… N'importe quoi. Comme si les mammouths allaient sortir de leurs musées pour faire un brin de causette !

- Tu sais ce que sait Jack, pas vrai ?

- Oui… Et Gwen a raison : ce qui se passe est impossible.

* * *

><p>Soyez indulgents xDD Je ne connais pas tout de cette série et encore moins les dates clefs. Un petit commentaire est toujours le bienvenu! ça me motive, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point!<p> 


	2. Ere Glacière: Under The light

**Déclamé: **Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, c'est dommage. Je ne me fais pas d'argent en écrivant, dommage aussi... -ou pas xD - et malheureusement pour nous tous, quoi que nous écrivions, ça ne changera en rien la sérié T_T ( quoi? bien sûr que y'a des moments que nous voulons TOUS modifier. On se demande bien lequel... )

**Spoiler: **Soyons clairs: je hais les spoilers. Pourquoi? Ça gâche tout. Je connais la fin de la saison 3 sans l'avoir vue! c'est... triste. Tout ça parce que des gens ne préviennent pas que y'a des spoils. Bref. Mes amis je le dis: il y en aura dans cette fic! enfin, pas vraiment vraiment. des rappels, des anecdotes... et enfin, le fameux moment de la saison trois qui gâche tout et qui sera revisité par mes soins. Pour ceux qui ne désirent pas savoir comment cela se termine, je ferais sans doute une FIN ALTERNATIVE, pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise ^^

**Couples:** Principalement Jack /Ianto. faut pas déconner xD

Mais aussi:

- Ianto / OC ( incoutournable u_u ça sera lié à l'évolution de nos deux préférés.)

- Jack / OC (le même que avec Ianto, oui... mais amour à sens unique si je puis dire)

- Gwen / Rhy

- Owen / Tosh

**Rapidité:** J'ai une vie IRL, c'est logique... Comme vous tous. J'ai une motivation fluctuante, et une confiance en moi proche de zéro. Aussi pardonnez-moi si je mets du temps à écrire! la page blanche existe, les corrections des textes aussi... bref, les chapitres varierons entre 1 toutes les semaines ou tous les mois... (navrée xD)

**Betâ:** Use your Illusion I

****Réponses aux reviews (général) : merci infiniment à vous tous! ça me fais chaud au coeur, ça me donne envie de continuer, tellement que le chapitre trois est déjà écris, bien au chaud, attendant amélioration, parce que je sais pas où ça va mener xD j'écris sans savoir la suite, au gré de mes envies et des vôtres!

aviva94: Je l'ai vu cette scène. Je ne te raconte même pas l'état dans lequel j'étais. J'étais en larme, je poussais des sortes de cris bizarres avant de hurler pour de bon. Je pleure rarement pour des films et jamais pour une série. Là j'ai signé mon arrêt ! Mon dieu u_u la seule question qui me vient à l'esprit c'est "pourquoi?" xD

haty74: Tu trouves? moi qui imaginais tout le contraire justement! je déteste être hors des perso, même si parfois c'est nécessaire. Je pense que dans les chapitre 3 Jack sera un peu... différent sans que cela soit choquant. A toi de juger pour la suite ^^ n'hésite pas à donner ton avis ou critiquer !

Gwen Holmes Watson: J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire avec ton pseudo. Vive Holmes/Watson. Donc, voilà la suite! Encore des interrogations., des mystères et c'est très probablement pas terminé! En espérant que tu soit toujours aussi curieuse pour la suite ^^

Use Your Illusion I: J'ai pas grand chose à te dire... on se dit tout via la boite à message xD ceci dit, je ne peux que t'inviter à regarder Torchwood. Cette merde est prenant et si les premiers épisodes sont surtout ridicules, la suite est vraiment bien ^^ Merci pour tes compliment 3

Triskelle sparrow: De rien de rien xD Sympa, je ne sais pas pas, mais c'est avec plaisir que je donne ce second chapitre!

* * *

><p><strong>Ere glacière : Under the light<strong>

Cela faisait trois jours que l'équipe cherchait sans rien trouver. Aucune causalité, mais la finalité, elle était connue : un foutu froid polaire. Si au début c'était drôle pas l'improbabilité, à présent, c'était franchement inquiétant. Les enfants ne sortaient plus pour se rouler dans la neige, les écoles avaient fermées leurs portes, les grands magasins étaient coupés du monde, sans possibilité de les ravitailler... Cela ressemblait à un début de fin du monde sur fond de rêve.

Jack avait connu cela deux fois. La première n'ayant duré que quelques heures et il n'y avait jamais attaché grande importance. La seconde avait été éprouvante pour lui et s'était étalée sur plusieurs jours. Le froid avait été intense mais somme toute, supportable. Ledit froid n'avait jamais dépassé le quartier où il se trouvait… Ce qu'il vivait aujourd'hui était sans précédant, et les degrés continuaient de chuter, atteignant des records monstrueux. Plus aucune créature n'osait sortir, les humains eux-mêmes étaient relégués au fond de leurs couettes.

La neige à présent ne tombait plus qu'à de rares moments, seule bonne nouvelle depuis le début de cette histoire. Il était plus aisé de sortir et de se déplacer, même si personne n'était à l'abri de tomber dans un trou. Comme Ianto ce matin. Devant toute l'équipe réunie, la moitié de son corps avait disparu dans un sarcophage de glace où il était resté coincé. Tout le monde avait dû l'aider et tenter de ne pas trop rire de la situation loufoque.

Et à présent, tous étaient réunis dans un bar ouvert, un miracle en soi, mais qui en plus était habité par quelques hères courageux. L'immortel les regardait sans les voir, une petite voix susurrant dans sa tête que tout ne faisait que commencer. Qu'il aurait dû surtout être plus prévoyant… et ne pas écouter ces deux femmes qui lui avaient torturé le cœur. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Jack doutait. Il n'était plus certain d'avoir correctement agit par le passé, d'avoir fait ce qu'il devait… aveuglé par le sentiment de trahison, son devoir et tout le reste, il avait obéit et le regrettait.

Il soupira sous le regard intrigué de son amant. Ce dernier sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et même si son désir était d'aider Jack, il savait pertinemment que ce dernier de dirait rien. Même dans un bref moment de repos comme celui-ci, Jack réfléchissait, se fustigeait et dieu seul sait quoi encore.

- … Jack ?  
>- Tu as parfaitement raison Gwen. Répliqua ce dernier en relevant la tête avec un sourire Colgate.<br>- Ha bon. Donc tu penses que Mickey est une souris mutante transgénique qui dévore les chatons dès que tu as le dos tourné ?  
>- Absolument. Une souris comme lui doit vraiment cacher quelque chose de pas net.<p>

Gwen lui offrit un sourire moqueur tandis qu'Owen riait sous cape.

- Blague à part, on m'a envoyé une photo d'empreinte.

Elle lui tendit le papier glacé et le capitaine l'observa sans bouger, sans dire un mot… le visage complètement fermé. Il voyait incrusté dans la neige, une trace gigantesque de ce qui ressemblait à une patte…Une empreinte ressemblant étrangement à celle qu'aurait laissé un oiseau. Trois doigts à l'avant, se terminant par des griffes suffisamment longues pour incruster un trou bien plus profond dans la neige, indiquant sans nul doute la force de serres meurtrières et démesurée. Le dernier doigt, l'ergot, n'était pas en reste… la griffe laissait une marque plus profonde encore que les autres, laissant deviner une créature dangereuse et de la taille d'un Béhémot.  
>Jack toucha l'image imprimée, cherchant à s'imprégner d'une atmosphère inexistante. Gwen lui tendit d'autres clichés qu'il s'empressa de regarder, d'étudier. Il s'arrêta sur celui d'un immeuble dont la neige était tombée. Ça aurait pu être anodin si la trace ne ressemblait pas autant à celle d'une main s'accrochant à un coin pour regarder de l'autre côté de la rue. Une main située à plus de vingt-trois mètres de hauteur. Jack était certain que la créature était bien plus grande. Une image de bébé Godzilla s'imposa à son esprit, qu'il tenta de repousser sans succès.<p>

Comment cette chose était-elle passée inaperçue en ville ? Un truc comme ça, ça ne se perd pas ! Et même si c'était le cas, devrait rapidement se retrouver ! Or voilà trois jours qu'ils n'avaient rien de neuf.

Il avait poussé l'investigation jusqu'à la trouver… Alors qu'il détestait se faire tirer les cartes. Les mauvaises nouvelles étaient si fréquentes qu'il en était venu à ne plus vouloir voir la gamine, sauf urgence.

Il y avait urgence. Et bien entendu, il avait eu de mauvaises nouvelles... La Justice et Les Amoureux, à l'envers, étroitement liés, quasi superposés. Un changement radical dans la vie, l'apparition d'un être cherchant un salut qui lui a été refusé il y a bien longtemps, d'une trahison et de pièges à venir La Force : le gardien d'un monde, le Diable la surplombait, donnant à cette prédiction une signification des plus sinistres. Et le Mat… Dernière carte tirée à l'envers, suivie de la mort. La folie parviendrait à lui, le chaos et la destruction. Agressivité exacerbée suivie de l'anéantissement.

Voilà quel était le futur de Jack Harkness. La jeune fille avait été navrée, sincèrement étonnée d'un destin aussi funeste. L'immortel avait cherché à comprendre et la seule réponse qu'il avait obtenue n'était rien d'autre que… « Celui que tu connaissais est mort, tu l'as tué, Jack. Aujourd'hui, il se présentera à toi, et il ne te restera plus que l'espoir de le vaincre une seconde fois avant qu'il ne te détruise pour de bon… »

Il savait que si les morts commençaient à se relever cela poserait un réel souci. Il avait beaucoup tué, beaucoup de gens aussi devaient lui en vouloir. Il comprenait cela, il vivait avec mais la personne dont parlait la prédiction…

Impossible ! il revoyait encore la lueur d'incompréhension, puis le sourire amer briller sur des lèvres pleines. Il revoyait parfaitement se visage se tordre sous la douleur de la trahison et ce corps trembler de souffrance. Le rouge, le rouge partout, du sang carmin qui s'écoule sans s'arrêter, inépuisable, emportant avec lui une vie trop belle. Les mains pâles de son ami qui retenaient inutilement le liquide, goutant au sol, inondant ses vieux vêtements.

Il pouvait se souvenir de tant de détails, il pouvait tout revivre avec précision. Son corps tremblait et son cœur tambourinait brutalement dans sa cage. Si cet homme était bel et bien revenu d'entre les morts, le monde courrait à sa perte. La vengeance ne sera pas que pour l'assassin, mais bien pour tout être ayant fermé les yeux sur un passé, sur des événements et des injustices.

Si Shellial revenait d'entre les morts, Jack ne saurait quoi faire. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir assez de force pour tuer le gosse une seconde fois, tout comme il n'aurait pas la force de le laisser ruiner la terre. De plus, il était hors de question que son équipe participe à tout cela. Shellial était capable de tuer doucement ou rapidement, il savait torturer mentalement et physiquement mais surtout… le remord était absent, complètement absent de son corps. Que l'humanité disparaisse, il n'en ressentirait rien. Il était étranger à ses sentiments humains, il pouvait les comprendre… mais trouvait inutile de les éprouver.

Il ferma les yeux sous le silence de ses compagnons étonnés. Ils respectèrent le besoin de leur supérieur de s'isoler. De toute manière, sa voix allait bientôt s'élever et pour preuve, un murmure leur parvint :

- Il est probable que la créature que nous cherchions soit originaire du monde de Niaam'a, aujourd'hui complètement disparu. Son espèce, souffrant de la mort de la planète, décida de partir, beaucoup échouèrent, d'autres moururent en chemin et ceux qui parvinrent à atteindre d'autres mondes se sont fait tuer. D'après ce que je sais, il ne restait qu'un survivant, décédé aujourd'hui.

- Il a l'air bien mort ton décédé. Railla Owen qui se figea sous le regard absent de son leader.

- Je… pensais aussi qu'il était en paix. J'espère de tout cœur que cela soit une autre créature et que nous pourrons l'aider.

- Il faudrait la…

Tosh ne termina pas sa phrase, coupée en plein élan par un cri strident, puissant, qui fit vibrer les vitres du pub. Le soleil disparu durant plusieurs secondes avant qu'un nouveau hurlement plus proche ne se fasse entendre. Puis le soleil disparu complètement.

* * *

><p>Au fait, il m'arrivera de vous demander votre avis. Pourquoi? parce que c'est nécessaire d'être à l'écoute de vous. Alors mes amis, que pensez vous que c'est, cette bestiole? Quel lien avec Jack, son futur? Et Ianto dans tout ça?<p>

Ianto que je sais pas quelle place lui donner au lit, d'ailleurs -_- envie particulière pour la suite?

reviews *o*


	3. Ere Glacière : Traitor

*S'incline* Désolée pour ce gros retard, je n'ai pas d'excuses... Pas vraiment. J'espère toutefois que vous lirez ce chapitre avec plaisir, même s'il n'aide pas vraiment à la continuité... ne ne fait avancer le problème xD Il montre juste la relation particulière entre et bien, la créature et Jack. Ceci est une sorte de chapitre flash back, et à mon avis, il y aura d'autres scènes comme ça dans les prochains chapitres, tout pour vous faire découvrir l'humanité d'un monstre disparu et plein de rancœur!

Blabla habituel, Torchwood ne m'appartient ps, je ne fais pas de spoiler, ou presque, je ne me souviens pas de la fin alternative,... et heu... les couples changent! Effectivement, pour le bien de ma santé mentale et la votre ce petit changement devient obligatoire xD

Owen / Tosh

Gwen / Rhys

Jack / Ianto

Jack / Shellial (et là vous découvrirez pleiiins de truc pour les faire souffrir xD)

Y'aura des obstacles entre Jack et Ianto, cela va sans dire. Mais je vous promet qu'ils finiront ensemble d'une manière ou d'une autre! bonne lecture!

_italique _: Souvenirs, flash back.**  
><strong>

_- italique_ : télépathie

**Ere glacière : Traitor**

Ses ailes s'étendirent, sublimes membres captant une lueur pâle de soleil qui ne tarda pas à disparaître. Elle calcula sa descente et se posa sur un toit, réduisant sa masse afin de laisser l'établissement intact. Et passer inaperçu. Ses yeux scrutèrent le blizzard dans la nouvelle nuit et ses pupilles verticales se figèrent devant la vitrine d'un café où un petit groupe hétéroclite était sortit. La membrane qui lui servait de paupière se ferma, et lorsqu'elle se rouvrit, elle put distinguer sans soucis chaque détail des personnes. Tous emmitouflés, deux femmes, trois hommes… Dont un qui fit naître un grondement blessé dans sa prodigieuse poitrine. Elle claqua des dents, menaçante, bruyante, savourant déjà la goût de la carcasse de ce traitre immortel.

Mais c'était encore trop généreux de sa part. Elle le tuerait oui. Oui plutôt, elle allait pousser Jack à se tuer lui-même. Le grondement qui s'échappa de sa gorge ressemblait à un rire malveillant et elle décolla, envoyant une grande quantité de poudreuse dans l'air, sous le regard ahurit des imbéciles ignorants.

**OoOoOoO**

_Il leva la main face au soleil, regardant avec fascination les rayons passer entre ses doigts fins. Il avait toujours été ainsi : aimant la vie, admirant chaque chose comme si elle était la dernière merveille de l'univers. C'était charmant, magnifique même, à regarder. Tout observateur aurait été émut de cela… mais jamais personne n'était convié au spectacle. Il n'y avait jamais qu'un seul privilégier, qui ne ratait pas un instant de tableau magique qui s'offrait à lui. Il détestait le romantisme, tout ce qui était synonyme d'amour et de guimauve : Ce n'était pas lui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et pourtant, chaque fois que ses yeux bleus tombaient sur ce corps, il sentait son cœur fondre, devenir tendre et accélérer tandis qu'un violent sentiment de protection l'envahissait. Il pouvait le nier de toutes ses forces le constat restait le même : il était amoureux fou de cet homme._

_Ce dernier tourna son regard émeraude vers l'observateur et sourit. Un des sourires qui damnerait n'importe quel saint, qui valait toutes les guerres du monde et qui somme toute, avait contribué à piéger le grand Capitaine. Le petit rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres tentatrices eut raison de la volonté du Capitaine. Il se pencha et lui captura les lèvres, à peine conscient du pouvoir que son vis-à-vis avait sur lui._

_- Jack, j'ai trop chaud…_

_Son compagnon haussa un sourcil en avisant la tenue que l'autre portait. Fine chemise ouverte et manches retroussées, pantalon en toile usé et troué… Pas grand-chose en ces temps de fin novembre. Jack posa sa paume contre le front de son amant et frissonna. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Ou plutôt, l'absence totale de chaleur._

_- Tu veux enlever quelques vêtements ?_

_- Et que tu en profites ? non merci Jack, j'ai assez donné cette nuit ! Tu devrais te contenter de trois fois par jour tu sais._

_- Tu veux me mettre au régime, c'est ça ?_

_- Ne me regarde pas comme ça !_

_- S'il te plait !_

_- Jaaack ! Tu te rends compte que ta période de reproduction est pire que celle d'un lapin !?_

_Il éclata de rire et serra le corps de son amant contre lui, se gorgeant de son odeur, de sa fraicheur. C'était tous les jours ainsi : simples disputes, rigolades et des nuits chaudes. Seulement depuis quelques temps, l'ombre du secret, du mensonge s'étendait devant son monde idyllique. Et si Jack s'en rendait compte, il n'était toutefois pas encore prêt à donner de l'importance à cette impression._

_- Jack ?_

_- Shell ?_

_- Je…_

_Shellial marqua un temps d'arrêt. Une brève hésitation avant de sourire et d'embrasser le capitaine, tendrement._

_- Je t'aime._

_Jack le savait, ce n'était pas ce que son compagnon voulait dire au départ… mais ce qu'il avait sortit lui convenait tout autant que la vérité. Sinon plus._

_**OoOoOoO**  
><em>

_Jack retint un gémissement tandis que son compagnon ne se donnait même plus cette peine. Et puis l'immortel adorait entendre l'autre, le sentir frissonner sous chacun de ses gestes, se tordre de plaisir et le supplier de l'achever, d'aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Plus vite aussi. Jack avait trouvé son partenaire idéal, un être toujours avide, ayant soif de contact, endurant et tellement, tellement beau ! Le capitaine ouvrit les yeux et eu un instant le souffle coupé. Cet être vivant, abandonné entre ses bras était à cet instant toute sa vie, un être magnifique et inhumain. Furieusement intimidant avec cette respiration erratique, ses yeux voilés par la luxure et soupirant son nom entre deux gémissements._

_Les jambes de Shellial s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, accueillant le membre gorgé de son capitaine un peu plus intimement, dans une posture indécente qui réveilla brusquement son sentiment de possessivité. Imaginer son amant ainsi offert à quelqu'un d'autre le rendait malade. Savoir également qu'il n'avait pas été le premier à passer entre ses cuisses le rendait furieux. Shellial avait un pouvoir terrifiant sur le capitaine, une emprise sur son cœur et ses émotions et durant un bref instant, Jack comprit en quoi son amant était dangereux._

_Shellial contrôlait les gens par les sentiments. Un regard et le monde pouvait tomber à ses pieds. Un sourire et la population se soulèverait pour lui baiser les pieds. A lui tout seul il pouvait créer l'anarchie. Et Torchwood ne pouvait cautionner cela. Torchwood n'avait pas non plus lésiné sur les recherches et bien entendu, il en était ressorti une évidence : En plus d'être un danger, Shellial était un monstre de puissance. Une créature déguisée en humain. Jack c'était aveuglé, refusant de voir la vérité et là, pour la dernière fois il le savait, il s'unissait à cet homme. Il se fondait en lui désespérément, espérant vaguement que cet instant ne se termine pas ou que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Le corps de Shell se cambra, ses muscles se contractèrent et Jack le suivit dans cette mort plaisante qu'était l'orgasme._

_Le capitaine se coucha, enroulant son bras autour du corps de son compagnon, fermant les yeux, profitant encore un peu de cette fraicheur, de cette odeur qui le poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il resta contre lui un long moment, caressant cette peau douce, beaucoup trop douce et parfaite en rien semblable à celle d'une femme, et pourtant tellement loin de celle d'un homme. Une chair unique qu'il vénérait._

_L'immortel se releva après quelques heures, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Il s'habilla et sortit son arme fétiche, la regardant pour la première fois comme un engin démoniaque. Il la nettoya, inséra les balles et soupira. Il devait le faire. Comme un lâche, sans raison valable, juste parce qu'on le lui avait ordonné. Pour le bien de l'humanité. Cette humanité qu'il aimait tellement grâce à l'homme qu'il allait tuer._

_Il se releva, quitta sa chaise et tourna la tête, sursautant à peine en découvrant le jeune homme debout, torse nu. Il leva le canon de son arme et le pointa sur son amant, tel un automate refusant de regarder l'autre dans les yeux. S'il regardait les prunelles vertes de son compagnon alors tout serait fichu. Il n'aurait plus la force. Pas plus qu'il ne l'aurait s'il ouvrait la bouche._

_- Pourquoi avoir mentit Shellial ? Tu aurais dû savoir que tu deviendrais une menace si tu ne disais rien…_

_Il allait répondre, mais Jack enleva la sécurité de son arme, engageant une balle, menaçant de tirer si l'autre ouvrait la bouche._

_- Un monstre gigantesque dans un corps humain superbe. Tu connaissais les points faibles des humains, ce qu'il fallait pour les charmer. Tu as reçu toutes les informations que tu voulais avec moi. Bien joué…_

_- Jack. Baisse cette arme._

_Le capitaine tressaillit. La voix était si douce, si tendre. Confiante. Il ne sut s'il devait baisser ses gardes ou être en colère face à une telle douceur manipulatrice._

_- Pourquoi aurais-je parlé de ce que je suis Jack ? Ça n'a pas d'importance : je suis le dernier. Je ne suis même pas une menace pour cette planète et tu le sais. Tu le sais parce que chaque jour elle me tue, je deviens faible._

_- Tu mens._

_- Depuis combien de temps vivons-nous ensemble ? Cinq ans ? Six ans ? Et tu préfères croire une agence ignorante que celui qui partage ta vie… Jack, reviens à la raison._

_Le capitaine regarda avec une pointe d'horreur son ami avancer vers lui. Jack n'était pas un faible, il allait tirer, à un moment où l'autre, parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, même si au fond, avait envie de croire la bête humaine. Même si au fond, il avait toujours su que son amant n'était pas humain et qu'il s'en était parfaitement accommodé. Alors il serra les dents, son visage perdit de sa superbe, se décomposa et il tira. Une fois. Deux, trois… jusqu'à ce que le chargeur se vide._

_Il entendit le bruit sourd d'un gémissement étouffé, le bruit d'un corps chutant au sol. Jack avait fermé les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le corps était étendu dans sa marre de sang le pétrifia. Il voyait encore la poitrine se soulever de manière erratique, respiration sifflante et douloureuse. Le capitaine aurait tout donné pour être aveugle et sourd à cet instant. Mais il ne l'était pas, pas plus que son cœur ou son cerveau n'était disposé à écouter une seconde de plus la logique. Il se précipita vers le corps, s'agenouilla et le pris dans ses bras, le serrant étroitement contre sa poitrine, le berçant._

_Ce corps qu'il avait tant chéri était couvert de liquide vermeil, des plaies suintantes déversant son lot de vie, souillant le sol, la peau pâle et la veste du capitaine._

_ - Pardon, pardon…_

_- Tu n'aurais… pas… dû…_

_- Pardon…_

_- J'ai… mal !_

_- Je sais. T'en fait pas, tout ira bien…_

_- Je ne veux… pas mourir Jack._

_- Pardon… murmura-t-il comme une supplique alors que l'autre commençait déjà à cracher du sang._

_- Pour… pourquoi ? Tu disais… Je croyais que tu avais… des sentiments pour moi._

_- Désolé._

_ De ses maigres forces, Shellial tenta de se séparer, se mordant la joue pour ne pas hurler. La vie refusait de quitter son corps. Jack le retint, yeux clos, les joues humides. Il serra encore son amant plus fort, refusant d'écouter les gémissements étouffés de l'autre et ses protestations. Il serra encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le corps ne se débatte plus, jusqu'à ce que la pression diminue et que… et que Shellial finisse par mourir étouffé dans ses bras._

_ Alors seulement il se permit de hurler._

Il se redressa, les doigts crispés sur la couverture de son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, au bord des lèvres. Il avait la sensation que tout son être était au supplice, forcé de revivre cette scène de son passé. Un violent frisson le traversa, qui, il en était sûr, n'allait pas tarder à lui arracher des larmes. Encore aujourd'hui la mort de Shell le paralysait, restait cuisante dans sa mémoire…

Jack sursauta violemment en sentant une main se glisser dans son dos, remontant vers son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour voir Ianto inquiet, près à le servir et lui donner ce qu'il fallait. Et c'était bien loin de le rassurer. Il ne voulait surtout pas être touché à cet instant, et surtout pas par son jeune ami. Pas par cet homme qui par bien des aspects ressemblait à Shellial. Ça lui fit l'effet d'une gifle, d'un seau d'eau froide sur la tête.

NON ! Ianto était totalement différent de Shellial. Mentalement autant que physiquement. Il n'y avait que la douceur de leur trait… Cet amour qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux quand ils le regardaient, qui était le même. Cette tendresse qui le touchait et…

- Monsieur ?

- Ça va Ianto. Rendors-toi.

- Et toi ?

- Je vais faire quelques recherches. Il est de retour Ianto, le Tisseur de Songe. Celui que j'ai connu.

- Tosh a déjà regardé tout ce qui avait un lien avec les anomalies des derniers jours. Il n'y a pas grand-chose. Que veux-tu trouver de plus, comment t'y prendre surtout…

- Je vais m'exposer. Il… est là pour moi. C'est moi qu'il veut.


End file.
